Majora- From Creation to Destruction
by AJ the Bolt Dragoon
Summary: The life of the beast sealed inside of Majora's Mask, from birth to the final battle.


Majora- From creation to destruction

Majora- From Creation to Destruction

As he saw the sword come closer, Majora realized that he had lost.After hundreds of years, it was all over.The young hero would never show him mercy, but then again, Majora didn't really want it from the little boy.The time that it took for the shining blade to come closer seemed to be forever.Majora began to reflect on everything that had happened during his long, twisted life…

It all started at the beginning of the world's history.The whole planet was in ruin.Chaos was everywhere.This was all to the fault of one being- the dark wizard Majora.Majora had landed on the planet 100 years earlier.His race was parasitic.They started out as little insect-like creatures, and fed off of the energy of the planet and other living creatures that came near. When the time was right, they would go into a pupa stage, and reawaken as a beast reflecting their interests.Majora wanted power, and he got it.He hatched as a wizard hoping to enslave and destroy the world on which allowed him to live.He had turned creature on creature and element on element.He also had help from his generals, the Guardians: Odalwa of the Forest, Goht of the Mountains, Gryorg of the Water, and the Twinmolds of the Desert.With all of the killing and destruction, Majora was growing ever stronger.Soon he would be able to reproduce and send his offspring to other planets so they could face the same fate.The alien felt that he was unstoppable, until one fated day.Also from nearby planets, the 3 Grand Sisters, as they were called, descended onto the world.Their names were Din, Farore, and Nayru.They would not allow Majora's wrath, so they confronted him.Majora was immensely strong, and even the 3 Sisters were no match for him.However, the Sisters won, and the great battle resulted in Majora's power being reduced to a mask.The Guardians were also turned into these objects, but then destroyed.Majora's Mask was sent to the far reaches of the world.From here on, the Great Sisters became known as goddesses.They then healed the world of the pain and suffering that Majora put it through.They created realms, including Hyrule (which was the first and holiest) and Termina.At the end, Din, Farore, and Nayru combined their power into the Triforce, but that is another story.

Majora's spirit still lived on in the mask.In order to reawaken, however, he would need to gain power once again.The planet wasn't providing enough energy, and it would take years to drain energy from all of those living things again!But what living things would come to where he was?He was in a desert area!After years, the wizard found his victims.The Oinqua tribe were of the desert. They were very peaceful, so why were they so secluded?The Oinquas had the gift of magic.They were chased away from the towns out of the jealousy of the people.Still being persecuted, they had to run to where no one would follow.In the towns it was a victory, but it was also very shameful.To hide their shame, the villagers talked of the Oinquas as savages, and that's how they are still known today.For the magicians, desert life was hard, but they could survive.Sadly, they were the perfect victims.Majora used his weak power to call out to the Oinquas.One day, a little Oinqua boy happened to hear a groaning noise from under the sand.He started digging, only to find a purple mask staring at him with big yellow eyes.What a find!These magic people loved to masquerade around in beautiful masks on all occasions.This one wasn't beautiful, but it was still interesting.Majora wasn't that pleased.His first victim was a child!Well, he thought, it was better than nothing.As the boy raised the mask to his face, it began to glow.The child tried to remove it, but it was too late.Majora had struck!

The elder of the Oinqua village, Neksos, sensed something was wrong with his son.He summoned Bano, his eldest son and a fierce warrior, to find his little brother.Bano was the most powerful Oinqua.His fighting skills and magic power were superb.Rumor had it that using his power, he could steal the Triforce from the Western Hemisphere!The problem was that Bano was a strange one.He was introverted, never conversed with the others, and another rumor said that he sold precious secrets to the townspeople who had rejected him!Everyone, including Neksos, was afraid to question him on that. He was known to practice black magic at night, and people were afraid that they would be a victim if asked!Bano was truly fierce!Even so, he had a soft spot for his brother.He was terrified of anything ever happening to him, so he dashed to the desert after the news.When Bano got to his brother, he was crushed.He lie lifeless in the sand with the mask next to him.Bano yelled, unsheathed his sword, and was about to crush the mask when it came to life.Majora would use his little power and newly gained energy to attack this one!He paralyzed Bano with his gaze, and flew over to his face.Bano was helpless in this situation.The great Bano was actually rendered helpless!Majora planted himself on the warrior's face.He felt a great power, but he wouldn't be able to drain him right away.Why?Bano was fighting.He would not let a mask take over him completely.Majora, in his new body, returned to the village of the Oinqua.What an energy overload!The wizard immediately started to destroy.The people started in horror.They thought that Bano had finally gone crazy.Only Neksos realized that his son was being controlled.However, he was too weak to stop him at the moment.By that night, Majora had destroyed the whole city and drained every person of their power.Every person, except Neksos.The old man challenged the wizard.All day he had been in hiding to bring his magical power to the maximum level.He wasn't afraid to fight his son's body, for he knew that the soul was already gone.The spell that Neksos cast was amazing, and the evil mask was stunned.Flashes filled the air, and a giant explosion of power ended it all.Majora and Bano's body had been separated.All that was left were 2 masks- Majora's and one of the old man's son.It wasn't really of his son, but of Bano's dark spirit mixed with a little of Majora's hatred.It was the mask of a fierce deity!Neksos realized that the 2 contained an unspeakable power, and no living creature must ever come in contact with them again.He went far away to the Western Hemisphere.He created a pyramid in the Haunted Wasteland, and sealed the 2 dark forces there.Neksos then cast a barrier around the pyramid so no one could reach it.(You can still see this pyramid today, but you will get lost trying to get to it!)Hopefully, he thought, the powers of the Triforce would keep them sealed forever. 

Neksos, tired and hungry, stumbled into Hyrule.It was here that he settled down.No one of this hemisphere knew of his people, so he was safe.Also, magic was welcomed here.Neksos fell in love at the age of 65, got married, and he had a son.He taught him all about his people and their love of masks.He also told him to disregard any tale of the Oinqua being savage and sacrificial.Of course, he told him of Majora's Mask.

Majora was furious.Beaten by an old man!The temple was filled with holy energy.It was weak, however, and Majora converted it to dark energy and absorbed all of it.Then, he started to hear voices calling out to him.The Fierce Deity began to speak. "Work with me" it said."Together, we could rule the world."Majora would not have anything to do with his first victim, so he bonded with it, giving him little energy.Still, the voices called him.What were they?Majora looked around, and he saw the spirits flying around.He knew them very well, for the were the 4 Guardians!"Help us" is what they called.If Majora liked anyone, it was those four.Summoning the little strength that he had, the wizard drew the spirits inside of him.One day, he thought, he would release them, fully powered, to reclaim his land until his revival.Suddenly, Majora gained a burst of energy.It was from the Guardians and the Fierce Deity.It was enough for him to dig out of the temple!The dark mask started spinning.He was going to get out of his prison was the last thing he ever did.

Neksos tried to keep the spirit and truth of the Oinqua alive,but it failed.15 generations later, the story was that they were evil magic users who used Majora's Mask for sacrifice!Milo, a far descendant of Neksos, was raised with this story.Milo was quite a strange man.He was very happy.Actually, he was a little too happy.The story of the magic tribe that he grew up with was strange, but it spurred interest in his history.He was really interested in the fact that they liked masks so much.He was even pushed to creating masks, just like the ancient tribe.At the age of 15, he was a serious collector.At 30, he started his own business.He called it the Happy Mask Shop, and it was located in Hyrule Market.The point was to go out and advertise the masks, but Milo hated to leave them alone in the shop.Instead, he would have people rent the masks and work as wandering salesmen (and women).Business was always bad.No one seemed to want to help him, so Milo was quickly becoming poor.Eventually, his first and only customer arrived.He was only a little boy, but he managed to sell all of the masks.This gave Milo enough money to actually buy the building that his shop was in.Our happy friend was out of debt, but he didn't have enough money to do anything himself.After a few months, Milo decided that it would be best to go out an sell the masks on his own.After putting a closed sign on the door of his shop, he set out to find masks and sell them, even if it meant traveling to other realms.

Traveling to other realms was a big thing.You never knew what or who you would encounter.However, Milo's cheer kept him safe, and he was lead to many masks.After about6 months, he had seen all of the Western Hemisphere.It was time to go back home.Now, you are probably wondering why he stopped at the West.Going to other realms was big, but going to "the other side" was simply crazy.There were rumors about savage people and unstoppable monsters.There were no kingdoms, so the East was supposedly in anarchy.Masks were said to be abundant there, but not even the happy salesman would risk his life for them!

After his adventures, Milo could never sleep.Thoughts of the mask-filled Eastern Hemisphere filled his head every night.One day, Milo got on his best clothes and decided to go.He had Oinquan blood, so maybe he wouldn't get harmed too much.The question was, how do you get to the East?No boat would go out that far, and no owl would be able to fly over the vast ocean.Milo asked around town.After a lot of questioning, he discovered that a strange portal was in the far ends of the Lost Woods.The portal was said to take you away to another world.The happy man figured that this portal took him to the East.He immediately set out to the Lost Woods.

In Kokiri Forest, Milo was greeted by the little forest people.They wished him good luck and gave him many gifts.Out of all of the presents, the most valuble were the Kokiri mask and the mysterious Song of Healing.The leader of the Kokiri told him that the song might come in handy when encountering troubled souls.The leader also warned him about the mischievous Skull Kid, and how he may be interested in the masks.Milo took the warning lightly, and set off on his journey.

The forest seemed to welcome Milo into it.It even seemed as if a path opened up leading him to his destination.He came upon a clearing in the woods with only a large open log.He went through, and ended up falling through tons of foliage.Lights and visions of the West became mixed with that of a new, beautiful place.When he laded, Milo was in a mechanical building.He worked his way up the nearby stairs and opened the door.He expected to see a jungle, but instead there was a beautiful town, as civilized as that of Hyrule!People were scattering here to there, doing everyday business.Milo soon found out that this was the realm of Termina of the East.The East was nothing like the Western rumors.It was as advanced as, if not more than, Hyrule.The people had many different masks, and business was great.Milo soon found out that there were 7 parts of Termina: Clock Town, the ranch, the swamp, the mountains, the bay, and the canyon.On his first visit he could only explore Clock Town, but he was ready to see it all.Milo went back home, but returned the next day.He decided that half of the week he would stay in Termina, and the other half we would go home.While traveling, Milo did end up seeing all of Termina.The only thing that he never saw was the straw man who followed him all of time!The Skull Kid wanted those masks!

After hundreds of years, the dark wizard Majora got his way out of his prison.He was still in the desert, and he had little strength.His time was not over yet!Just then, a strong wind blew through the area.Majora was lifted up along with the sand, and landed on a fortress.The trip drained the last life energy away from him.All he could do was quietly call out.If anyone ever put the mask on their face, it would be only then that he would be able to possess the person and start draining energy again.A woman then approached him.She picked up the strange item and looked at it awkwardly.A mask!How did it ever get there?Gerudos have no use for those childish things!The woman was about to discard it, when she got an idea.She put the mask in a bag and jumped on her horse, heading straight to Hyrule Market.

It was a dark and stormy night.Thunder boomed and lightning lighted the sky.From inside the houses, people could hear the hooves of a horse coming down the streets.The sound stopped in front of the Happy Mask Shop.A loud banging on the door woke Milo up.Who would want a mask at this time of night?He answered the door, only to see a Geurdo on a horse at the door."Mask man," she said, "take this."With that, she threw the bag into the shop and vanished into the darkness of the night.Milo closed the door, and approached the wet bag with caution.A strange feeling was rising from it.As opened the bag, and his face froze in horror.This was the Majora's Mask from the legend!Questions filled his head.How did it get out of its prison?Why was he so unlucky to have received it?What should he do with it?Sounds came from the mask.It sounded as if it was telling Milo to wear it!As happy as could be, Milo wasn't stupid.He knew too well what was said to happen to those who wore it.Because he was the only ancestor of the ancient tribe, he had to watch it or get rid of it for good.Majora stared into Milo with his yellow eyes.This man was a descendant of the one who sealed him up!

Off Milo went.Through Hyrule Field, into Kokiri Forest, deep into the Lost Woods, and at last into Termina.He would seal the mask in Ikana Canyon.It was the home of many dangerous spirits, and Majora would fit in just nicely.In his rush,Milo hardly noticed the little footsteps behind him or the annoying ringing.Out of Clock Town, Milo was in such a rush that he forgot the direction of Ikana!Instead he was running straight to the swamp.It was then that he realized the laughing.Was it coming from the mask in the bag, or someone else?Perhaps it was one of the monsters that was in Western stories about the East!Milo was so scared, he hardly had time to feel the imp knock him on the head.Skull Kid had struck!

The Skull Kid wasn't a bad guy, he was just a lonely troublemaker.Even with his two fairy friends, Tatl and Tael, he still wanted more.At the first time that he saw the mask man, he wanted those masks.At last, he found the right moment to get them!The man was knocked out, so Skull Kid immediately started to go through the bag of masks.Tatl, the eldest of the two fairies, told him to stop, but he didn't listen.Something was calling to him!After shuffling through the masks for a few minutes, Skull Kid saw two yellow eyes staring at him.It made a strange sound, and almost sounded like it was telling him to wear it.The straw man, without hesitation, popped the mask on his face, not knowing what would come out of it.

When he came back to his senses, Milo ran all of the way home.He didn't want anything bad to happen again!It was only when he arrived back at his shop did he bother to look in his mask bag.To his horror, Majora's mask was gone!What would become of the unlucky soul who put it on their face?

Majora was ecstatic.A host!It was like living again!He could now use magic once more!He looked through the memory of the Skull Kid.Visions of tricks and loneliness came to the evil wizard.The Skull Kid was a trickster!Maybe they would work together?Majora talked to his host mentally.

"Listen to me,"Majora asked."I can give you anything!"

Skull Kid was confused."Who are you?" he asked.

Majora laughed."I am something much stronger than you!" he replied."If you do what I say, I will give you power, riches, and people will respect you!"

Skull Kid wanted all of those."What should I do?" he asked.

Majora thought.He could lightly possess the body, in which he still let Skull Kid have control, or he could completely take over.If he wanted to make Skull Kid his companion, he would have to do it lightly.This was a risk, for if Skull Kid took him off, it would be all over."Never take me off!" the wizard boomed.

"Okay sir!" Skull kid agreed.

Majora had found a partner at last!If the Skull Kid disobeyed him, all that he had to do was take over his body and start draining.Once again, the host's memories went though the wizard's head.Now, being evil is bad enough.Being evil and being exposed to trickery and jokes is another thing.When Majora saw these things, he turned twisted.Destruction wasn't enough, but suffering had to precede it!Yes, suffering along with fear!As the Skull Kid looked around, Majora remembered how much the world made him suffer.Also, Majora saw a vision of the 4 Giants of Termina leaving and hurting the feelings of his partner.Then he saw the gray moon in the sky.It should come down, and come down hard! 

It was no wonder why the moon suddenly seemed to grow a face and get larger every day.Nor was it a question why the swamp, mountains, ocean, and canyon changed for the worse.Skull Kid was a little nervous himself, but Majora assured him that it was for the best.Little did he know that Majora had revived the Guardians and made them cause the changes!Yes, Odalwa poisoned the swamp, Goht froze the mountains, Gryorg heated the ocean, and the Twinmold Sisters put the canyon in more ruin than it already was in.They also enslaved the 4 Giants.Without them, the moon could not be stopped.Even though summoning the moon and releasing his generals used a lot of his newly gained energy, Majora still became strong soon enough.This was because these changes brought fright and destruction which he grew off of.If the moon hit, Majora would be more powerful than he ever was!

As the two wandered Termina, Majora realized that the moon would fall in 7 days.To make matters better, Skull Kid told him that the Carnival of Time would take place in 7 days too!How perfect!Majora, however, couldn't wait.He told his host that they would start trouble right away.For 4 days, the two created havoc everywhere.The list included starting trouble with the bombers, blocking Romani Ranch from Milk Road, putting a stone at the entrance of the Goron Racetrack, and even stealing Lulu's eggs!One of the biggest bad deeds done was turning Kafei into a child.You see, Kafei was just returning from the Curiosity Shop, which had just polished up the Sun Mask for only 200 rupees.Kafei still had 300 in his wallet.He was heading back to see his future wife, Anju, when an imp snuck up behind him and stole the wallet!Kafei was enraged, and he chased the Skull Kid all around the town.Kafei ran into a dark alley, but no Skull Kid.He turned around to see the thief.

"Hey you, give that back!" he demanded.

"Heehee!" said Skull Kid."If you want it…"

Majora interrupted after looking into the man's mind."Come here lover boy…"

Kafei was shocked."What?"

"I know all about you and Anju," the wizard replied.

"What are you?" Kafei was scared now.He lunged at the imp, only to find himself staring at two evil, glowing eyes.Then he blacked out.

Kafei awakened, only to find himself looking like a kid again!

Milo was scared.He returned to Termina a few days after the accident to discover that a lot was in ruin, and a frightening moon stared over the land.It was all his fault too!If only he hadn't been so careless!As Milo noticed that the moonseemed to come nearer day by day, he got the idea to go to the Astral Observatory.The astronomer told him that by the way it was growing, if the moon was going to hit it would be in 4 days.In 4 days, Clock Town would be destroyed and most of Termina would be in ruin!

After about 4 days, Skull Kid started to feel a little faint.Majora assured him that he wasn't causing it, and Skull Kid suggested that they go to the Lost Woods of Hyrule to get some fresh, native air.This was done, but they weren't the only people in the woods on that day.Link, the hero of time, was out looking for a friend on his horse, Epona.This friend was Navi, and he would do whatever he had to do to find her.The Lost Woods was where he first met her, so maybe she returned after their last adventure.Majora saw the boy and looked into his mind.This child was a hero!A hero would ruin his whole plan.He told Skull Kid to jump the boy, and Link was soon knocked off of Epona and knocked out.Skull Kid looked at Link and realized that he looked familiar.To see better, he slowly removed the mask from his face for a second…

When the mask was put back on, Skull Kid decided that the boy wasn't worth the trouble.He tried to leave, but his legs wouldn't move!It must have been the mask!He attempted to take it off, but his arms would not respond.Skull Kid could hear a menacing laugh in his head.

"HAHAHAHA!" Majora laughed."You broke our promise!"

"But, but…" Skull Kid pleaded."It was only to see a little better!"

"YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE!" Majora boomed."Now your body and soul are MINE!" 

A weak yell was the last that Majora ever heard from Skull Kid.The fairies still didn't know that the mask was doing anything to their friend.Majora stole the boy's horse and left.He knew that he would be followed, and that's when this hero would face his doom!

(Hmm? you are probably puzzled.Didn't Majora also steal the Ocarina of Time?When Link reset time for the first time, Majora never did steal the Ocarina!)

Link chased the masked imp through a large open log, and he fell through tons of foliage.When he landed, he saw the large, yellow eyes staring back at him.It was time for Majora to have his fun!With a few words, the wizard cast a spell upon the boy.It would turn him into his greatest fear.In a few seconds, Link was a Deku Scrub!How stupid!There was no way, NO WAY, that a wood person would be able to stop him.On top of that, there was no way for Link to beat all of the Guardians in a mere 3 days!Majora thought that he had won.He left the area that Link was in, and also left behind the eldest fairy, Tatl.Who cared? He though.Soon it would be time to eat them both anyway!Majora ran through the clock tower, only to run into Milo.The happy man was waiting at the clock tower's exit, ready to recapture the mask.Milo, however, was no match for the dark wizard.Majora hit him with a blast of energy, and Milo was once again knocked out.

When he awakened this time, he saw a Deku Scrub approach him.Milo could see that he was only a victim of the mask's evil spells.He then remembered the song that the Kokiri taught him, the Song of Healing.Milo decided to teach the scrub the song in exchange for getting Majora's Mask back.After the magic, the happy mask man realized that Link was not an ordinary child!Even with only about 3 days until the disaster, this boy may be able to stop Majora, and maybe even defeat him once and for all.With that, the little boy in green left the clock tower.It was only then that Milo realized the dilemma.3 days!4 Guardians!There would be no possible way, unless the boy could alter time itself…

Majora had seated himself at the top of the clock tower.3 days!4 Guardians!There would be no possible way for the young hero to defeat him!The moon would crash, creating death, fear, and destruction.He would use this to gain full power, and then take over the world once again.He would consume all of the life energy of the planet, and leave it like it was before the interference from the Grand Sisters.He would make the people work for him and eat them when they disobeyed.Nothing stood in his way!The youngest fairy, Tael, kept his distance from his old friend.He knew that the mask was doing something to him.Skull Kid was deathly afraid.He knew that once the moon hit, Majora would no longer spare him.He hoped that somehow, Link would save the people again.

It was the night of the Final Day.Majora watched the moon stare back at him.He did a great job of making it look like himself!Clock Town was nearly empty now.The only people still there were some foolish humans who wanted to see the Carnival of Time.The clock struck 12, and Majora laughed.It was only a matter of minutes until he would be reborn!It was at that moment that a figure emerged from below the tower.It was Link!He could hear the spirits of the Guardians coming from him.Majora was outraged.How?How could anyone do all of that in only 3 days?There was no way that he would have his plan ruined at this point.The moon must hit now!He summoned some of his power and made the moon pick up speed.The time of impact had been reduced from minutes to seconds.The earth screamed and shaked.Majora, however, had acted too late.Link had already summoned the 4 Giants to stop him.As the Giants came nearer, the moon picked up speed.It was still too late.The guardians of Termina had already had the moon in their grasp.Majora released more energy to make it come harder, but his body collapsed!Yes, the weak straw body couldn't handle the power being exerted from it.Skull Kid dropped, and so did Majora."No" he thought to himself."It's not over yet."With that, Majora's Mask rose from the ground and laughed.The energy he had gained wasn't the max, but it was enough to bring him almost to his true state.He would still consume everything!Majora went into the moon, knowing the child would follow him.Of course, Link did.He could see that the Giants couldn't hold the massive rock forever.He had to defeat Majora once and for all.

Majora wanted to confuse Link.He made his moon a seemingly peaceful place.When Link entered, the Guardian Masks left him for the center tree.A tree?Blue sky?Well, Link WAS confused!He expected to see something a lot more twisted.The hero approached the center tree, only to find what looked like kids running around.Link knew that these weren't real kids, but the Guardians with humanoid bodies.He had already defeated them, so he paid them no attention.Link was looking for the bright yellow eyes.He found Majora sitting under in a shady area, also with a human body.Majora was smart.He knew that a battle would come soon, so he needed to conserve his energy.When Link approached him, the wizard was overcome by a twisted idea.He would defeat the boy indirectly!Majora remembered what had happened over 100 years earlier.Memories of the Oinqua and Bano ran through his head.He still had the Fierce Deity Mask as a part of him!The foolish child would probably take the mask, not knowing that it would take over his body and soul!When Link was ready, the final battle began…

Once again, Majora was no fool.He wouldn't unleash his ultimate power until the end.The front of his face was impenetrable, so he flew around and taunted Link.He taunted him until he put the evil mask on.At one point, Link finally did.To Majora's horror, nothing changed about him.Bano was attacking him once more!Majora didn't realize that even though the Fierce Deity was evil, the Bano part of him still hated Majora for taking his life.He would work with Link to defeat the wizard.Majora was being beaten badly, and had to summon the power of the Guardian Masks.The Fierce Deity and Link finished them off without mercy.Majora tried to use a weak flame beam, but the Deity was too strong.With a slash of the Lunar Sword, Majora's Mask was beaten! 

Majora was near death.He had to use most of his energy now!With that, the mask was reborn, but it changed into a thin, crazy beast.Majora ran around the room.Maybe it would invoke fear in the hero's brain, which would help him get stronger.If only he could be his original self again!Unfortunately, the insanity created little fear.The Fierce Deity Link once again slashed the wizard to it's defeat.However, the final blow used up all of the Fierce Deity's power.The mask dropped off of Link's face.He would have liked to keep the power of the ancient warrior, but the mask caused no transformation when put on his face again.At least Majora was defeated, or so he thought…

It was time.Majora had to win now.He made himself believe that the energy that he had was enough to make him the dark wizard once again.Link saw the crazy incarnation stand and get pumped up.Majora even grew tentacles for arms.This was not what he expected!This was not…him!He tried to make himself stronger, but no luck.At least the Fierce Deity was dead.The boy couldn't beat his power, could he?Majora whipped Link whenever he came near.Oh, was Link in pain!The Triforce of Courage made him continue.Link ran to a corner and put a light arrow in the bow.He fired, and Majora screamed.Not the power of light!He tried to use magic, but he had no energy left!A storm of light arrows hit him, and Majora felt his power fading away.Link approached and Majora attacked.Link didn't care about pain.He wanted to rid the planet of this insane creature.Ganon was bad enough!Link raised his sword and slashed Majora.He roared in pain and doubled over.This was it!All of his life was for this!The glory of ruling the world, the survival as a mask, the defeat of a race of people, and even the tormenting of a realm would end in a slash by a boy!The sword came down hard, and Majora screamed in pain and anguish.His body started to disintegrate, and his screams faded away.There was an explosion, and all that was in Majora's place was a lifeless mask!The evil wizard had finally been defeated!

After grabbing the mask, Link was transported outside of Clock Town.The huge moon was slowly breaking apart.Termina was saved!Link approached Milo, who was standing nearby.He handed the mask man Majora's Mask.Milo was amazed. He didn't know how he did it, but the land was saved and the evil had left the mask.Skull Kid came over to the two and apologized.He also made up with his old friends, the Giants.Link, exausted, said goodbye, and continued his search for Navi.Skull Kid promised never to cause trouble again.As for Milo…

Termina didn't seem to terminate after all.In fact, it seemed to have been reborn.News of the "Seven Day Scare" had reached all over the world, and everyone (even those from the West) flocked to the realm.The great invisible barriers were broken!

And as for the happy mask man?After questioning the giants, he discovered the truth about his ancestors and Majora's Mask.He journeyed to Ikana Canyon, which was once the desert of the Oinquas.There, he created and dedicated a monument to the magic people.One night, Milo lit torches around a rock near the monument.On top of this rock sat the once evil mask.With he help of a Goron, a giant boulder was smashed on it.Majora's Mask was in hundreds of pieces.The smashing was to assure himself, the spirits of the Oinqua, Link, Skull Kid, and everyone of the planet that the great evil was finally gone.


End file.
